onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Foods/Beverages
This article covers the different beverages found within the series. Alcohol refers to a number of beverages made from fermented grains, fruits, or other sources of sugar. It is notable for its general longevity, and potential for mentally (and physically) impairing drinkers. Alcoholic beverages - such as rum - are a prevalent part of pirate culture. Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates are, due to their hard-partying lifestyle, especially fond of drinking (a fact that partly contributed to the Higuma incident at Partys Bar). Besides outright consumption, alcohol may be used to honor both contracts with the living and spirits of the dead. The drink itself is also celebrated by songs such as Binks' Sake, a favorite among the Rumbar Pirates - and later on, the Straw Hat Pirates. In the 4Kids dubbed anime, all references to alcohol are altered to "juice" (or euphemisms like "the strong stuff") in order to comply with broadcast standards. The televised Funimation dub generally followed this convention, though the uncut dub generally keeps all references to alcohol intact. Beer is an alcoholic drink most commonly made from fermented cereals, such as barley or wheat. Partys Bar was known to serve beer in wooden casks. Wine is an alcoholic drink traditionally made from fermented grapes. More rarely, it may be manufactured from other fruits, or even grains such as rice. Vinsmoke Judge was seen drinking wine during the Vinsmoke Family lunch with Big Mom and Charlotte Pudding a day before Sanji's and Pudding's wedding. Ithürzburger Stein The is a wine produced on Micqueot, which supposedly possesses a sour and dry taste. Déesse Déesse is a brand of alcohol, apparently red wine. When a 25-years old Donquixote Doflamingo woke up from a nightmare of being lynched by a mob during his 8-years old childhood, he gulped down a bottle's worth sloppily to cool his head, dripping some on his chin, and then tossed the bottle and what little remained in it to the ground before picking up a ringing Den Den Mushi. "Déesse" is the French word for "Goddess". Monkey Wine Monkey Wine is a famous drink originating from Zou. It is made from fruits collected in the forests of the island. Monjii served this to Zoro. Rum is a strong alcoholic drink. Usopp threw a bottle of rum at Chew and shattered it with a pachinko shot, and then launched an incendiary bullet to set the fish-man ablaze. Silvers Rayleigh always carries a flask of rum with him, and drinks often from it, whether when he was in slave captivity or watching Whitebeard die onscreen. Nihonshu (Sake) is a particular type of wine brewed from rice. Sake is seen being imbibed at several points during the series, but is rarely named as such. The first time it is definitively seen being drunk is during Shanks time in Partys Bar. It should also be noted that Gaimon's home-made alcohol he and Buggy shared during Buggy's mini-story arc appears to be "sake" as they drink it from dish-shaped holders rather than full-on cups. The last drink that Whitebeard and Roger had with each other was sake. Vasco Shot carries a calabash gourd of sake with him at all times, earning him the nickname "Heavy Drinker". Shanks, who has traveled the world, thinks his hometown in West Blue makes the best "sake" in the world. Sake was also used as a ceremonial part of Pirate Alliance by the representative of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet when they offer their loyalty to Luffy, and by Jinbe when he left the Big Mom Pirates. Sake is also very popular in Wano. Zoro stoled a gourd bottle of sake from the Beast Pirates, and had carried it around since then to drink sake. During Orochi's banquets, he would drink only top quality sake brewed by a famous sake maker named Touji. The Yonko Kaido an extremely heavy drinker also loved sake and drank enormous amounts of sake daily either for enjoyment or to drown his sorrows. Jerez Jerez is Z's favorite type of alcohol. Kuzan gave him a bottle of it, which Zephyr later drank just before his final fight with Luffy. It is sold in 0.75L bottles and produced in Sherry. This is a pun on sherry (known as Jerez in Spain), a wine produced in the city of Jerez de la Frontera in Spain. Liqueur is a sweetened alcoholic drink, typically made by combining fruits, herbs, or various spices with distilled spirits. One of Totto Land's islands is named after this beverage. Grand Marnier is an alcoholic drink. When the Straw Hat Pirates first visited the Baratie, Sanji served a complementary glass of Grand Marnier to Nami. Umeshu , commonly known as "plum wine" in English, is a liqueur created by steeping unripe ''ume'' fruits in alcohol and sugar. Despite her advanced age, Dr. Kureha is extremely found of umeshu, and keeps a bottle of it handy at all times. The 4kids dubbed anime refers to this drink as "bug juice" (an American slang term with several different connotations, some involving alcohol) containing high amounts of sugar. Brandy is a spirit produced by distilling wine. It was used by Senor Pink to disinfect his wounds from Franky's attack. Water is transparent, odorless, tasteless liquid. It's a vital substance to all forms of life. During the Alabasta Arc, water was the main driving force of the conflict between the Alabastan King Nefertari Cobra and the Rebel Army led by Koza due to the lack of rain caused by the use of Dance Powder, an illegal substance that forces artificial rain to happen in a certain location in detriment of natural ones happening on neighboring places. It was later revealed that this scheme was all orchestrated by the then Shichibukai Crocodile, who not only started an entire conflict that he could exploit to achieve his goals, but also managed to prevent water, which is the main weakness of his Suna Suna no Mi, from being used against himself. Luffy, however, would be able to use water against him in their second encounter. Mineral Water Mineral water is natural spring water. South Aso mineral water was served to Sanji as a child during his imprisonment. Juice is a general name given for non-alcoholic drinks extracted from fruits and vegetables. It is commonly served to individuals deemed too young for alcohol. During the Red Hair Pirates' stay at Foosha Village, Shanks once offered Luffy a glass of juice at Partys Bar. Chimney also regularly drank juice at Blueno's Bar. Juice is particularly abundant in Totto Land, where several islands have rivers made of varying flavors of juice. Pumpkin Juice is juice extracted from pumpkins. Gan Fall is very fond of pumpkin juice and is known for serving it to guests on his house. It is also served at the Pumpkin Cafe. Vegetable Juice is juice extracted from various vegetables. Franky consumed this by accident during his fight with Fukurou at Enies Lobby, causing him to feel healthy, but not actually powering him up. Melon Juice is juice extracted from melons. The Seducing Woods have a river made of this kind of juice, where a crocodile homie lives. Apple Juice is juice extracted from apples. The Seducing Woods from Whole Cake Island appear to have a waterfall consisting of apple juice, which Pound constantly craves for. Other Juices The Straw Hat Pirates successfully treated Yosaku's scurvy with a heavy dose of lime juice. Using her Devil Fruit abilities, Charlotte Smoothie is able to squeeze potable juice out of almost anything, living or otherwise. So far, she has extracted juices from from lava, a maiden who had stabbed 100 men, and a giraffe that cries strangely. Soft Drink Cola is a type of beverage which is a sweet carbonated drink. Due to its sweetness and lack of alcoholic content, cola is traditionally popular with children, and is often served at sporting events and other amusements such as the Davy Back Fight. Cola is also an essential source of energy for Franky of the Straw Hat Pirates. As a cyborg model "BF-36", Franky is equipped with a mini-fridge where his stomach would normally be, which can store up to three bottles (approximately six liters) of cola. Should his cola levels run low, his attacks will become significantly weaker; his new model "BF-37" also uses cola as fuel, though the exact parameters are as yet unknown. The Straw Hats' second ship, the Thousand Sunny, similarly uses cola for attacks and extreme maneuvers. On the Cover Spread of chapters 566 and 911 a brand called Musha Cora is seen to be enjoyed by the Straw Hats. Ramune is a type of carbonated soft drink. Ramune is sold by Caramel. Coffee is a brewed drink made from coffee beans, typically served hot. Due to its bitterness, some drinkers prefer to mix it with sugar or milk. Nico Robin is said to be partial to coffee (as well as foods that complement it). This preference is, ironically, shared by Spandam (who frequently spills it due to his clumsiness and various other distractions). Coffee played a role during Ace's Great Blackbeard Search, where the Marines from the G-2 Marine Base commanded by Vice-Admiral Comil were having problems drinking their coffee, which they considered too bitter. This problem was solved after Portgas D. Ace delivered a letter from Moda, a milk-maiden and daughter of the base's chefs, to Comil, which allowed the base to get a steady supply of milk in order to put it on their coffee, making it taste much better. Tea is an aromatic beverage, usually made from hot water and dried leaves from a tea plant; it may be served with a number of garnishings, such as lemons, milk, and sugar. In many cultures, it is a customary refreshment to offer guests. It is a common drink of choice for those trying to affect an intellectual or "refined" air, such as Mr. 3, Kalifa, Brook, and Tamago (who typically drinks from a cup that doubles as part of his hat). It also has strange effects on Franky's unique cola-powered physiology; when "fueled" with tea rather than cola, the ordinarily crude, volatile Franky becomes peaceable and laid-back. Charlotte Linlin has often thrown tea parties. Charlotte Pudding had also brewed tea while serving the Sanji Retrieval Team at her cafe. Charlotte Perospero has claimed to enjoy a daily cup of tea in the afternoon. Green Tea is a somewhat mild type of tea. During the Vinsmoke Family lunch with the Charlotte Family a homie canister of Green Tea has offered to make Sanji a drink. The canister was present when the Vinsmoke talk about their plans after the wedding. Black Tea is a somewhat strong type of tea. During the Vinsmoke Family lunch with the Charlotte Family a homie canister of Black Tea has offered to make Sanji a drink, which he took. The canister was present when the Vinsmoke talk about their plans after the wedding. Black Tea was confirmed to be Sanji's favorite drink. Choco Tea Choco Tea is a type of beverages from Cacao Island in Totto Land. It was first mentioned by Charlotte Citron. Milk is a nutrient-rich liquid extracted from mammals, most commonly cows or goats. It can be drunk by itself, used to garnish other foods and drinks, or processed into a number of dairy items (such as cheese). Brook is fond of milk, which can apparently heal any damage to his body in instants (under the reasoning that milk is good for the bones, which Usopp loudly objected to). Luffy and Brook were able to regrow their lost teeth when they drank milk from the Fire Tank Pirates' kitchen, much to the shock of the member who saw this feat. See Also *Cook *Bars, Restaurants, and Cafes *Rumble Ball *Energy Steroid References Category:Society and Culture Category:Lists Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Substances Category:Subpages